justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Lab/Episode 7
|routines = Vogue Waiter Astronaut Coal Miner Vampire |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = Yellow Blue Light Blue Blue Red |gc = Blue Dark Pink Light Green Pink Light Blue |pictos = |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 7 is the seventh episode in Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancers Vogue The dancer has a yellow suit, with black pads on his elbows and knees. He also has white sneakers, a black helmet, and a blue glove. Waiter The dancer has a blue suit, with white pads on his elbows and knees. He also has white sneakers, a white helmet, a fuchsia bow on his neck, and a pink glove. Astronaut The dancer has a light blue suit, with blue pads on his elbows and knees. He also has blue sneakers, a celestial and orange astronaut helmet, and a green glove. Coal Miner The dancer has a blue suit, with orange protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has gray sneakers, a yellow miner's helmet with a flashlight, and a fuchsia glove. Vampire The dancer has a black suit, with red pads on his elbows and knees. He also has yellow shoes, a red helmet, a black and red cape, and a light blue glove. Jdmvogue_coach_1.png|Vogue Jdmwaiter_coach_1.png|Waiter Jdmastronaut_coach_1.png|Astronaut Jdmcoalminer_coach_1.png|Coal Miner Jdmvampire_coach_1.png|Vampire Routine Descriptions Vogue *The background has vertical red and black stripes. In them there are drawings of black and red photography cameras. On the left and right side of the screen there are two reflectors pointing towards the dancer. *The dance is based on the vogue dance style. Waiter *The background has vertical red and white stripes. In the white stripes there are drawings of menus, in the red stripes there are drawings of trays with food inside, which open and close. *The movements of the dancer simulate the movements of a waiter when leaving food on a customer's table. Astronaut *The bottom has an orange floor, which continues to the middle of the wall and ends in a wavy pattern. The upper part of the wall is dark blue, and has blue, orange, and red planets, some have rings. *The movements of the dancer simulate the movements made by an astronaut floating in outer space. Coal Miner *The background has vertical brown and dark orange stripes. On the brown-colored stripes there are drawings of shovels, picks, and a yellow mining helmet, which move with the movements of the dancer. *The movements that the dancer performs imitate the movements of the miners when they chop rocks and dig with a shovel. Vampire *The background has vertical stripes of different shades of purple. On the fringes, there are several drawings of bats. In the clear stripes there are two bats, while in the dark stripes there is only one. *The movements of the dancer imitate the movements of the bats when flying. Gallery Game Files Jdmvogue cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Vogue'' Jdmvogue pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Vogue) Jdmwaiter pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Waiter) Jdmastronaut pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Astronaut) Jdmcoalminer pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Coal Miner) Jdmvampire pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Vampire) In-Game Screenshots Vogue lab gameplay.png|Vogue Waiter lab gameplay.png|Waiter Astronaut lab gameplay.png|Astronaut Coalminer lab gameplay.png|Coal Miner Vampire lab gameplay.png|Vampire Video Just Dance 2018 Dance Lab Episode 7 5 stars megastar nintendo switch Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 7 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab